


Ignored

by Shooting_star01



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shooting_star01/pseuds/Shooting_star01
Summary: Patton sanders, the bubbly and happy father, gets ignored a lot. What does Patton do about this?





	1. Chapter 1

**Pattons Pov-**

 

I felt myself being summoned. I sigh knowing we are working on ideas for a new video. I sink down and put a smile on my face. I pop back up in front of everyone who showed up before me.

“Hey K-“ Roman, like most times, interrupted me.

“Finally you show up!” Roman says annoyed, “Now we can begin!!” Roman says smiling. I try not letting the first part get to me.

“So does anyone have any ideas for the video?” Roman asked. ‘I have an idea but they’ll just think its dumb and ignore me again…’ Nobody speaks so I try to say my idea.

“I think we could try-“ I, as expected, get interrupted. Logan sighed.

“Roman, I’m assuming you already have the idea?” Roman smiled and I shut up.

“Yup!! So i was thinking we could do an episode were Thomas and a few friends play a game where someone chooses a random question and multiple other people get to pick the answers and then the person playing has to choose out of the answers that person gives!” He explained.  “We could also have it where out of the answers they choose they have to make up a story from those answers!” He says. Thomas smiles.

“Oh my! Yes roman! That sounds so fun!!” He says. Everyone agrees and starts modifying the game a bit. I tried to a few times but kept getting ignored or interrupted so i stopped trying. I sighed and let my smile and head fall a bit. 

“You okay Dad?” Virgil asked me. My head bolts back up and my smile is replaced 

“yup! Sorry kiddo!” I say, “just a little… I’m fine…” I shake my head. Virgil shrugged.

“Okay…” he says going back to point out something wrong with the idea. I watch them.

“Well maybe if you don't like my idea, then we can find another one…” My eyes light up. I might get my idea out. 

“Okay. Anyone got anything that is actually logical?” Logan asked.

“I have on-“ Thomas ignores me and starts talking over me.

“Oh come on guys! Roman had a really good game idea!” I shake my head and sink out like I end up always doing when we- I mean they are finding an idea for a video. It will be awhile before they even notice I’m gone. If they do at all.

 

**Logan’s Pov—**

 

“Fine then tell Roman to allow us to modify it.” I say annoyed. Thomas sighed and looked at Roman.

“Ro… come on it’s a group effort to come up with something…” He says. Roman rolls his eyes.

“Fine. But we are not adding math and science into the mix of the game!” He says glaring at me.

“Fine. But we should have a set amount of rules and a way to actually win the game.” I say. Roman thinks for a minute.

“Fine. I’ll agree to that. Okay. How many rounds should we have…?” He asked.

“We can do like… five-ten rounds a person…” virgil says. Roman nods.

“Okay… and now a way to win…” he says

“We can one: have the people who choose the answers, choose who’s story in the end was the best. Or we can two: have a vote of whos was most creative…?” Thomas suggests. I nod.

“Yes that would work…” I say, “We should vote on which of those two are a better solution.” Everyone nods.

“I vote for the second one!” Roman says.

“I think the first one…” Virgil says.

“I believe the first would suffice…” i say.

“I think i like the second one…” Thomas says.

“We have a tie so far. Pat-“ we all turn to were Patton should be but notice we wasn’t there.

“Where did Patton go?” Thomas asked. 

“Was he even here in the first place or did we forget to summon him?” I ask.

“No i think i remember summoning him… that may have been a different time though… we may have forgotten…” Roman says. Virgil sighed.

“No he was here… I think he had to so something though… He seemed kinda… off… when I asked if he was okay…” he says.

“But why would he leave unannounced… doesn’t he normally tell us if he is leaving?” Roman asked. I sighed and nodded.

“Yes he normally tells us when he leaves…” I say sighing. “Whatever. We can ask him his opinion later. We must find a correct time to record for your friends. We will sink out while Thomas does that. Unless either of you will be staying with him…” I say. They shake their heads.

“Nope i got stuff to do.” Virgil says already sinking out.

“Sorry Tommy but i have quests that must get done!” He says sinking out. I turn to Thomas who is already grabbing his phone.

“Please do not get distracted. Stay on task and get this done.” I say sinking out. 

“Okay bye Logan…” he says.


	2. Are you okay?

Back with Patton(his Pov)——

I lay on my bed like i have been for the past hour and a half. I hear a knock on my door. I sighed and put on a smile and get up. I walk over to the door and open it up. Logan was standing there.  
“Hey Lo! Whats up?” I asked.  
“When and why did you leave earlier?” He asked. I mentally sigh.  
“Oh… i uh… I had to do something… don't worry about it!” I say smiling. He shakes his head.  
“What could you have needed to do that made you leave unannounced?” He asked. I had to think fast.  
“I… had to… turn off a hot glue gun… that i left on…?” I said trying not to be to obvious. Logan shook his head again and sighed.  
“You will never make sense to me Patton… anyways. We need you” I try my hardest not to widen my eyes “to break a tie that we have.” I sigh and nodded.  
“Oh… okay… whats the tie for?” I asked.  
“Thomas suggested that for a way to win the game we created you could have the friends vote for one that is the most creative or one that is in general best…” i tried to think back on the game they had created.   
“Uh… i don’t know… the vote on the most creative…” i say. Logan nods slowly.  
“Are you alright Patton?” I nod.  
“Yeah… just a little uh… tired…” i say “yeah…” i whisper. Logan nods.  
“Alright. If you are tired patton go to sleep. I'll leave you be.” He says leaving. I wave and shut the door. I looked over to my bed.  
“Might as well..” I say sighing. I slowly walk over to the bed and lay down. i cover myself before I hear another knock on the door. I sighed   
“Who is it?” I call out.  
“Oh… uh… Virgil… can i… can I come in?” He asked softly but just loud enough for me to hear him.  
“Oh yeah sure kiddo…” I say getting up. He opened the door.  
“Sorry were you doing something…?” He asked. I shake my head ‘not like it would matter…’ I think  
“No Kiddo i wasn't doing anything…” I say giving him a fake smile. He doesn’t notice and nods.  
“Alright…” he looked down.  
“Did you need something?” I asked. He nods.  
“Yeah… I just wanted to ask… what was wrong…? I know Logan already asked you but… I don’t believe that you’re okay…” he says. My smile falls a bit but i try to keep it on.  
“Nothing kiddo… I just had to do something… I was making something and i left the hot glue gun on so i had to leave early…” I hear someone rise up in the corner . My eyes widened as i fake yawned “Sorry virge! But I’m pretty tired so im gonna go to sleep sorry!” i say shutting the door. I turn to the side that i had summoned.  
“What aren’t I doing here again Patton?” Someone says.


	3. The Darks

Patton’s POV——

“Sorry Dee… I didn't mean to summon you…” I say sighing.  
“Not lying to them again?” He asked sadly. I nod.  
“Yeah…” I say. He walked over to me and led me to my bed.  
“What didn’t happen this time?” He asked.  
“They were ignoring me like usual so I left… but this time both Logan and Virgil noticed and came to check on me… so i had to lie…” I explained. He nods listening.  
“Patton… I do understand what you're going through… I wish I didn’t… But i still won’t help you as much as I can…” he says with a sad smile. I feel tears fill my eyes as i nod. He hugs me and i immediately hug back.  
“Thank you so much Dee… You’re all I have ever needed…” i say while crying. He nods and rubs my back to comfort me. After a few minutes i stop crying and just laying in his arms.  
“Thanks Dee…” I say wiping my eyes again.  
“It is a problem… you don’t wanna go to the dark palace? Closer to everyone here…?” He asked. I nod. I had been to the dark palace and go there a lot. The other lights don’t realize the darks are actually really nice! Deceit nods and holds me as we both sink out. We pop up back in the dark palace living room. I see Remy on the couch. He looks up at us “hey babes. What are you doing here Patt?” He asked me. I shrugged.  
“Problem with the lights again…” I say. Deceit wraps an arm around me.  
“It won’t be okay Patt…” He says. I nod and wrap my arm around him. I hear other sides coming down the stairs. It sounded like timidly and fear. “Is Patt here- Patton!” They say smiling as they notice me. Timidly walks up to me and hugs me. “I thought i heard your voice…” he says. Fear smiles and hugs me as soon as Timidly lets go. I hug back.   
“How have you guys been?” I asked everyone. Remy smiles.  
“Great… i met a really cute guy at Starbucks a few days ago…” he says smirking. I turn to him.  
“Wait really? Rem that’s great! What’s his name?” I asked. Remy chuckled.  
“Emile Picani.” He says. I smile.  
“That’s great to hear kiddo… how about you guys?” Fear and Timidly shrugged.  
“Good…” they said sync. I nod.  
“That’s good! Dee?” I turn around to face him. He smirked.  
“Horrible now that you're here…” he says. My smile grows. I jump onto Deceit and hug him smiling.  
“Awwwww kiddo!!” He chuckled. When i let go i looked around “so what were you guys doing?” I asked.  
“Me and Tim were gonna watch a movie… wanna join us?” Fear asked. I nod.  
“Yeah sure!” I say smiling. They nod with a smirk and walk over to the tv.  
“Rem! GRAB THE BLANKETS! Dee! GET THE POPCORN! Pat! PILLOWS!” Fear says to us. We all nod. Remy goes to the closet full of blankets, deceit goes to the kitchen to get the popcorn and i go to each room grabbing pillows. As I’m grabbing them i pass by Rio or Reality’s room. I knock on the door.   
“Remy go away I’m not going to starbucks with you!!” He screamed from inside.  
“Kiddo It’s just me…” i say softly.  
“P-patton?” He says. I chuckled  
“Yeah kiddo… it’s me…” I say. He opened the door and looked at me for a second before jumping into my arms and hugging me   
“PATTON! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!” He says burying his head into the crook of my neck. I chuckled and hugged back  
“I missed you too kiddo… How have you been?” I asked. He smiles and slowly lets go of me.  
“Pretty bad… I’ve been stuck in my room since the last time you were here…” He says. I frown and pull him into another hug.  
“I know kiddo… Me, Dee, Rem, Fear, and Tim are all gonna watch a movie… wanna join us?” I ask. He looks down.  
“I don’t know… you know the others aren’t very fond of me…” He says.  
“I know kiddo but that can change… Its been getting better than before right?” I ask. He shrugged  
“I guess.. But… ask them before I go down…” he says. I nod and let go as I run back into the living room  
“Guys!” I say almost running into the wall but Remy catches me.  
“Woah… Careful sweetie…” He chuckles, “whats up?”  
“Can Rio join us for the movie??” I ask hopefully. Remy shrugged  
“If you can get him out of that room than sure… I don’t care… Babes!” He calls out to the others.  
“Yeah Rem?” They answer.  
“Patt wants Rio to join us. Can he?” Remy asked.  
“Uh… Can he get him out of his room?” remy looked at me and I nod  
“Yeah!” I say.  
“Then sure… He can come..” I squeal and run back upstairs.  
“Come on Ri! They said you can!!” I say pulling him by the hand down that stairs.   
“Woah! Patt calm down!” He said chuckling. We came down the stairs and I slipped. Remy caught me.  
“Babe… One day I’m not gonna be here to catch you…” He says with a smirk. I giggle  
‘Sorry Rem! Come on guys!!” We all go into the living room. There is a giant pillow fort. I go inside  
‘Wow guys!! This looks great!!” I say smiled. I look at Dee who was setting up more pillows for walls, Fear was fixing up the roof, and Timidly was making sure we had everything. “I Have the pillows!” I say. Dee turns around smirking at me.  
“Horrible job Patton…” He says. I smile even brighter.  
“Thanks Dee!!” I say


	4. The First Time

Deceits POV---

“I have the pillows!” I hear Patton say from behind me. I turn around.  
“Horrible job Patton…” I say knowing Patt likes to hear that he did something right. He doesn’t hear that much at all by the light sides. I hold back a growl at the thought of the lights. His face brightened  
“Thanks Dee!!” He says smiling brightly.  
How could they treat someone as amazing as Patton, as horrible as they do?! Virgil would know how being treated wrongly sucks, yet he does the same thing to Patton without even realizing it! I always hated the lights but that day I popped up in Patt’s room because he was lying to the lights made me hate them even more but still love Patt… I can still remember the day I found out how Patt gets treated. We were all quite young. I still could talk in the truth. When we were only 10 years old. 

Flashback Still Dee’s POV---

I feel myself getting summoned. I sighed and looked around. I was in Patton’s room in the corner. I see Patton at his door talking to someone.  
“What’s going on with you? Why are you acting weird??” I heard the other side yell. I hear Patton wimper  
“Logan I’m fine… I promise…” he says softly. Logan sighed.  
‘Whatever… you still haven’t answered my question.” He says. Patton nodded shyly.  
“Oh um… right… I… I think that if we do the project with Tommy we might not get the work done… But then Tommy won’t have a partner… I…” He sighed “I don’t know… Either or…” He says. Logan groaned.  
“Ugh Patton you are no help! Like always!” He says walking off. Patton frowned and closed his door, still not seeing me. He ran to his bed and cried. I was getting really mad that Logan could say something like that to Patton.  
“Patton…” I call out. His head bolts up as he tried to wipe the tear falling like a waterfall.  
“D-d-d-d-Deceit…” He says. I frown and walk over to him.  
“Are you okay…?” I asked. He looked at me for a while and shook his head.  
“N-n-n-no!” He says falling into me sobbing. I tried my best to comfort him.  
“Why did Logan say something like that Patton?” I asked sadly.  
“I-I-I couldn’t h-h-help him w-w-with a decision ag-again…” He manages to get out. I rub his back and held him close.  
“Oh Patton… I’m so sorry… Does he do that to you a lot?” I asked. He nods shamefully. I held him even tighter. “Patton I’m so sorry…” I say. He shakes his head.  
“D-d-deceit you didn’t do anything w-w-wrong… Don’t be s-s-sorry…” He says. I sighed.  
“Okay… But next time they do that summon me and I’ll help you…” I say. He nods  
“Okay…” We both hear a knock on the door.  
“W-Who is i-it?” Patton says wiping his tears and trying to make it seem like he wasn’t just crying a waterfall.  
“Roman.” we hear Roman say sounding angry. Patton sighed.  
“I probably did something wrong…” He says. I turn to him, “You should probably hide…” He says. I sigh ad nod going back to the dark corner I was summoned in. Patton stood up with a, obviously fake, smile. He goes to the door and opens it up.  
“Hey Roro… What’s up?” He asked. I could see Roman’s face. He looked really mad.  
“Patton! WHY CAN’T YOU HELP US MORE?? FIRST YOU DON’T HELP LOGAN,THEN WHEN THOMAS IS ANSWERING IN FRONT OF THE CLASS YOU MAKE HIM CRY! PEOPLE STARTED LAUGHING AT HIM!” Roman yelled. Patton flinched and whimpered the same way he did when Logan raised his voice.  
“I-I-I-I didn’t m-m-mean t-t-too…” He says on the brink of tears again.  
“SHUT UP PATTON! I’M SURE YOU ‘DIDN’T MEAN’ TO MAKE HIM CRY! YOU NEED TO GET IT TOGETHER! WE CAN’T DO ANYTHING IF WE’RE CRYING OVER IT ALL!” Roman screamed. I couldn’t see Patton’s face but I could tell if Roman said ONE MORE word in that tone then He would start crying. I wanted to do something about it.

Dee’s mind--

“Roman. Leave him alone.” I say stepping out of my dark corner so Roman could see me.  
‘No… D-d-d-dee it’s f-f-f-fine…” Patton says.  
“No Patton… It isn’t. Roman. You’re supposed to be the prince! So leave him alone!” I say. Roman looks at me with Wide eyes.  
“F-fine! Just stay away!” He says running away.  
“Thanks Dee…” He says. I smile  
“No problem Patton…” He says.

In reality--

“YOU JUST CAN’T DO ANYTHING RIGHT CAN YOU??” Roman screamed at Patton. He began to cry again. “There you go! Crying! AGAIN! Such a baby!” He says walking away. Patton shut the door and fell down to his knees sobbing again.  
“Patton!” I say running over to him. I wrap my arms around him. He sobbed into my shoulder. “Oh Patton…” I say getting even angrier at the other lights.

Flashback over----

The movie was beginning to playing and i walked over in front of the TV with everyone else. Patton sat down in the center. I sat next to him on his left, Rem was next to me and Fear was next to Remy. On the other side of Patton was Rio, then Tim. We all choose to watch Rio the movie.


	5. After the movie

After the movie—-

Patton, Fear, and Tim has all fallen asleep. Fear fell asleep on Rem, Tim was sleeping on Rio and Patton fell asleep on me. I turned the movie off.  
“Ooh…” I hear Remy says smirking.  
“What…?” I ask.  
“You’ve been getting closer with Pat I’ve noticed…” he teased me. I feel my face heat up.  
“S-shut up… I just wanna protect him from the other lights…” I say honestly. Remy nodded and looked down to Patton.  
“Yeah I know… I still can’t believe how rude they are to him… he doesn’t deserve that treatment… us maybe but him... no…” Remy says sadly. I nod.  
“They don’t deserve him at all…” I says upset, “they treat him so horribly…” I say.   
“I still don’t understand how they could treat someone as nice as him as terrible as they do…” I nod.  
“Right… they make him feel unsafe and unloved there… he probably gets more attention and love here than his actual home…” I say. Remy looked at me.  
“What about Virgil? He used to be with us and get treated bad but now he treats Patton like trash…” Rio adds. I turn to him.  
“Right…” I feel myself getting tired. “I'm gonna get some rest… should I bring Patt to the lights place so they don't question why he's gone?” Rio and Remy shook their heads.  
“No way are we letting him go back there! He’s staying here for the night! And he can stay later tomorrow if he wants!” Remy said loud but trying to be quiet for everyone sleeping. I nod.  
“Okay Shush…” I yawn, “night you guys…” I say drifting off to sleep cuddling into Patton.

In the morning(Pattons POV)——

I woke up with Deceit laying down on my lap. I smiled. I slowly got up trying not to wake him. I went to the kitchen and began getting ingredients out for breakfast. I started making pancakes for everyone. I made a few different batches. One that was plain for Rio, and Tim. Another with chocolate chips for Remy, and Fear, and myself. And one with blueberries for Deceit. Once I finish with the batter I begin cooking them. While the first two were cooking Remy woke up. He walked over to me,yawning.  
“Morning Rem…” I whisper so I don’t wake up the others.  
“Morning Patt… How long have you been up?” He asked. I shrug.  
“An half an hour maybe an hour at most…” I say. He nods.  
“Okay… Thanks for making breakfast but I coulda done it…” he chuckled. I put a hand over my mouth so I dont laugh to loud.  
“Rem… I love you so much but we aren't gonna have a repeat of late time you tried to cook…” I say. He smirked.  
“I didn't even know you could burn water” he says. I laugh.  
“That's because if shouldn’t be possible.” I smile and look down to flip the pancakes. He chuckled.   
“How many should I make? When was the last time you ate something other than the popcorn from last night?” He thought for a moment.  
“Make… 12-18? So each of us can have two or three…?” He suggests. I smile and nod.  
“Alrighty!” I say not pushing him to answer when they last ate. I continued making the pancakes. By the time they were all done only Fear, Tim, and obviously Remy and I had woken up.  
“Ill wake up the others…” I say after setting the table for everyone. The others stop me.  
“No Patt we got it… you just made breakfast and set the table… We’ll go wake up the others…” Remy says. Tim and Fear nod. I sigh and smiled.  
“Okay… if you need me ill be at the table…” I say nodding. They nod back and turn to wake up everyone else. I sit down at one of the chairs and wait for the others to get over here. Before they do I realized I had forgotten to go back to the lights to make breakfast. I go over to the others. Remy was waking Dee up. Rio had gotten up. I walked over to Fear, who was closest.  
“Hey Fear…” I say slowly so I don't scare him. He jumps but turns around.  
“Oh! Yeah Patton?” He says.  
“I got to go back to make breakfast for the lights… I’ll be back soon okay?” I say. He frowns.  
“Awww do you have to go? Can't they make it themselves for once?” He whines. I chuckle.  
“I know… I'll be back after okay? I promise…” he nods. I hug him for looking to the others. “I gotta head back guys…” I say louder so they can hear me. They all turn to me.  
“Really? Now?” Tim says. I nod.   
“Yeah… sorry guys… I'll be back later though!” I say hugging each of them before sinking down before anyone could stop me.


	6. The fight

I pop up back on my bed. I stand up and go outside to the kitchen. Logan had woken up already but didn't try making food.  
“M-Morning Lo!” I say with a smile. He looks up from the book he had in his hands.  
“Salutations Patton. May I ask why you are late to making breakfast?” He asked.  
“Oh I- uh… I slept in a bit… sorry I'm late…” I say “pancakes?” I ask. He nods and goes back to his book. I begin to make some for the others but not for myself. I can have some of the ones I made back with the darks. I finish making them and set the table.  
“All done… where are the other two?” Logan sighed.  
“They stayed up watching as many Disney movies as they could last night because you were gone somewhere and they do not listen to me. Where did you go last night Patton?” He asked setting his book down.  
“Oh I uh… I… Went to visit Emile! That’s it! I went to see how he was…” I say hoping he’d believe me. He sighed and rubbing his eyes.  
“That is where I thought you had went so I check in with him but you were not there. Stop lying to me Patton.” Logan says slightly upset. I frowned.  
“I… I went out for a walk?” I say. He sighed and looked back up to me.  
“Lying is not right Patton. You know this.” He says getting even more upset that I was lying to him.   
“Don’t leave him alone Logan.” I hear a voice behind me say. My eyes widened as I turned around to see Deceit there. Logan looked at him.  
“What do you want Deceit?” He asked.  
“Dee what are you doing? Go back… it's okay…” I say.  
“Yes it okay… I’m not doing something I shouldn’t have done a while ago Patt…” Deceit turned to Logan, who was very confused. “You shouldn’t be nicer to him. He wasn't just trying to get away from you guys last night. He totally wasn't with me…” I look down as Logan looks at me.  
“Patton. Why were you with him? And for how long??” He asked clearly trying to hide his rage.  
“A-a few hours…” I say softly.  
“That's it! He is causing you to lie to us Patton! You have to stay away from him! He's not a good influence on you!” Logan yelled. I felt tears coming into my eyes, seeing as I hate yelling. I hear three more people rise up.  
“Stop yelling babe…” I hear someone, obviously Remy, say.   
“Yeah your gonna make him cry…” someone else says giving me a hug, which I gladly hug back.  
Logan looks be looking between all the people protecting me.  
“Get away from him. All of you.” Logan says to the others. I frown.  
“No!” I yelled. Everyone stared at me but I kept my eyes on Logan.  
“No?” Logan repeats.  
“No. Your right I wasn't on a walk or anything. I went with them. And guess what? I've been doing if for years now! Don’t try and make me think that you all of a sudden care about me! I know you don't! You've made that quite clear every time I show up…” I say. It was like I couldn't control what I was saying anymore. Logan looked at me in shock.  
“Years? No I remember you being with us all the time…” he says.  
“No… I wasn't with you ‘all the time’ I spend more time with these guys… then you, Roman or even Virgil!” I say smiling at the dark sides that were here. “And I loved every minute of it…” I say. Finally noticing that it was Remy, Tim and Rio that were here. Rio was the one hugging me while Tim was next to him.   
“Patton they are making you think differently! This isn’t you-“ I feel tears begin to pour from my eyes.  
“How would you know what is and isn’t me?!” I say now crying. Rio hugs me tighter and I put my face in his shoulder and cry. I see Remy and Dee glaring at Logan.  
“You should stay here…” Deceit tells Logan.  
“No! I'm not leaving him with you guys.” Logan says upset.  
“Well then we will leave.” Remy says. “Sink out honey… we will be done and with you soon okay?” Remy tells me. I nod and sink down.


	7. Chapter 7

Logan's POV

Patton sunk out.  
“No Patton stay up-“ I get interrupted by Deceit.  
“You better not shut up.” Deceit says glaring at me after Patton fully sunk out.   
“Do you know how much pain you guys have caused him??” Remy said.  
“I- We haven’t caused any physical pain… none of us have done any physical harm to him…” I say.   
“You made him cry!! So many times!!” Rio says.  
“Your lucky we ever let him come back to you!” Tim says.  
“We… We never made him cry… I have not seen him cry once…” I say upset.  
“Its not called hiding it!!” Deceit yells.  
“Patton wouldn’t hide anything from us… this is your fault.” I say.  
“OUR fault??? Do you even wanna know how many times Patton would come to our place, full on sobbing because of you guys??” Remy said. “Tim. Rio. Sink down and go comfort Patt… tell him we are grabbing some food.” Remy said turning around to face Tim and Rio. They nod and sink down together. Deceit and Remy both turn to me.  
“You wont lucky if we ever let Patt come back to this hell hole.” Deceit says.  
“You shouldn't have taken him in the first place! He doesn't belong with you guys!” I yell.  
“Oh and he belongs with you guys?? Always ignoring him then getting mad when he does something for himself!” Remy yells back.  
“He isn't better with us than you!” Deceit yells.  
“Babe I hate to tell you. But Patton is staying with us. If you ever see him again and you treat him like you do now…” Remy began.  
“You wont regret it…” Deceit finished.   
“You people are changing how he thinks! That's not Patton!” I argue.  
“Yes! That is Patton! You just can't accept the fact that you treat him horribly!” Rsmy says “we aren't gonna waste anymore time on you. Bye sweetie.” He says sinking down. Deceit followed but after saying  
“If you ever hurt Patton again. You will love where you end up.” He says sinking down. I stand there not exactly knowing what to do. I turn around and go to Virgil's room first. 

Virgil's POV-

I am sitting on my bed playing on my phone when I hear a knock on my door. I sighed  
“Come in!” I yell. The door opens and Logan walks in and glares at me.  
“Get up.” He says anger dripping from his voice.  
“What? Why what's going on?” I asked getting up off my bed.  
“We are going to get Patton back.” He tells me.  
“What? From where?” I ask.   
“Darks.” He said turning around. “You better be ready in Five minutes. Meet me in the living room.” He saying walking out and slamming the door.

Romans POV

I hear someone slam a door. I come out of my room to see Logan storm up to me.  
“Grab your katana and meet me in the living room in five minutes.” He yells.  
“Wait what? Why?” I ask.  
“We are getting Patton back from the dark sides.” He says.  
“Why do they have him??” I ask.  
“Patton... has apparently been staying with them for… years now… But we are getting him back.” Logan says with determination.  
“I grab my sword and a few extra things. Meet you, and I'm guessing Virgil too, there in a bit” I say walking back to my room and shutting the door.


	8. It was my fault

After they all meet up (Logans POV)

I start to pace as I try to think of a plan.  
“Lo… we’ll get him back just calm down a bit…” Virgil says.  
“No! They are changing the way Pattong thinks! He told me that I wouldn't know what is and isn't him! And that he hasn’t been with us very much!” I yell. Virgil and Roman glance at each other.  
“Okay Logan… we are gonna need you to tell us what happened… you gotta remember that me and Virgil weren’t there…” Roman says. I take a deep breathe and nod.  
“First Patton came down late on making breakfast, which I didn't mind, but I asked him where he went last night seeing as you two wouldn’t listen to me when I told you to go to bed. And he lied to me. He continued to lie to me until I got upset. Then Deceit showed up saying Patton had been with him. We argued for a bit before more dark sides popped up and ‘protected’ Patton…” I explain. Roman and Virgil nodded slowly.  
“So… How do we get him back?” Roman asked. We began to create a plan.

Pattons POV after he sunk out

I sunk down and popped back up in the dark sides living room. I felt tears flooding my eyes. I ran to the couch and began to cry. I wrapped my arms around my legs and curled myself into a ball. I heard a few people pop back up.  
“Patton!” I hear Tim and Rio say. They ran over to me. Rio hugged me and I immediately hugged back, wrapping my arms around him. Tim rubbed my back soothingly. After a while I stopped crying and let go of Rio, still sniffling.  
“S-Sorry guys…” I say hugging my knees again.  
“It’s fine Patt… Are you okay?” Tim asked. I slowly nod.  
“Do you think I was too hard on Logan? Should I go apologize? Oh god I was so mean… I shoulda just stayed quiet… Oh god what have I done…” I say curling into my ball even more feeling more tears fill my eyes.  
“No Patton… You weren’t to hard on him… you have no reason to apologize… They hurt you a lot… You have a right to be angry…” Rio says giving me a side hug. I frowned.  
“B-But he shouldn’t have gotten yelled at… I-I… I have to apologize… This is my fault in the first place…” I say softly.  
“Patton. Look at me.” Rio says. I slowly look him in his eyes. “None of this is your fault. Okay?” He says. I look back down without saying anything but Rio lifts my head again. “Okay?” He repeats. I nod.  
“O-Okay…” I say. He softly smiles and lets go of my head to give me a hug. Soon Deceit and Remy popped back up.   
“You didn't hurt him right??” I say as soon as I see them. They both stare at me.  
“...what?” Remy says slowly.  
“Did you hurt Logan??” I asked again leaning towards them. Remy sighed.  
“No Hon… Logans fine... physically at least…” Deceit Glared at him. I sighed and looked down.  
“Okay… Im… Im just gonna go back to bed…” I say yawning. Everyone nods.  
“Okay sleep well Patt…”Deceit says.  
“Thanks…” I say leaning back onto the couch. I slowly fall asleep.


	9. We aren't letting him go...

Deceits POV

“I'm not bringing him to my room…” I say. Everyone else nods as I pick Patton up gently. He cuddled into my shirt. I carried him to my room and placed him down, pulling the covers over him. I walk back into the living room and look at the others.  
“Am I going crazy or did he just make sure Logan was okay??” Tim asked.  
“No… he didn’t just ask that…” I say shocked.  
“He's too good for this world sometimes…” Rio says. Everyone nods.  
“He really is too nice… especially for the light sides…” Tim says.  
“He's not going back right??” Remy says voice full of anger.  
“No. He's staying here.” Rio says just as angry.  
“He’s gonna try and leave. You all know this…” Tim says sadly.  
“We can’t let him go back!” Remy says  
“Tim. Rio. What didn’t we miss after you two sunk out??” I asked.  
“Patt cried into me then said how he should apologize for being too rude to Logan…” Rio said slowly.  
“APOLOGIZE???” Remy and I Yelled.  
“Yes… shh… you’ll wake him up…” Tim said. I took a deep breathe and Remy nodded.  
“Okay… He didn’t tell you he was actually going to right?” Remy asked. Rio shrugged.  
“Kinda… He said he ‘has to apologize ’” Tim said.  
“We are not letting him go…” Remy said. I shake my head.  
“He shouldn’t stay with us.” I say. Everyone nods.

Author: I am So sorry for this super short chapter!! The next chapter will be longer I promise!


	10. Chapter 10

With Patton---- 

I look around and Im in a dark room.   
“Hello??” I call out.  
“Why are you so rude!?” I hear a voice similar to Logan’s call out.  
“W-what?” I say.  
“I never wanna see you again!” Another voice similar to Tim’s voice says.  
“You are worse than a dragon witch!” A voice like Roman’s says.  
“N-No…” I say feeling tears in my eyes.  
“Just run off and never come back!” Another voice like Remy’s says.  
“Stay away from us!”...Virgil  
“We never wanted you”... Rio  
“You are the worst person ever!”...Fear  
“Why not giving dying a try!”... Deceit...  
I began to cry.  
“N-No! S-Stop!” I say falling to the floor. Once I fell the floor began to crumble out underneath me and the voices got louder. I cried hard  
‘No! G-Go away!! N-No!!” I cried. I hit the bottom and felt a sharp pain as I bolted up.  
I looked around and saw that I'm in Deceit’s room. I felt tears flow into my eyes as I remembered the dream and the voices.I looked down at my hands.  
‘They are right you know.’ I hear a voice say. I look up but don’t see anyone.  
‘W-W-What?” I say.  
‘You should leave. You are probably annoying them.’ It said. I frown  
“N-No…” I say softly.  
‘Yeah you are. You should just leave. I doubt they would notice. They don’t care about you.’ It said harshly. I frowned  
“Y-Yeah they would…Th-They care…”  
‘No they don’t. Sink out. See if they come to find you.’  
“Where do I go…?”   
‘Back to your room. The lights don’t care either. No one cares either way. So lock your room. Seal it so no one can get in or out.’   
“What about food and water?”   
‘Summon food when you need it idiot.’I frown even more. ‘Do it.’  
“F-Fine…” I get up and sink out.

I popped back up in my room. I think for a moment before a bright light surrounded the door showing that the seal was placed. My eyes widened.  
“What did I do??” I say.  
‘The right thing.’ The voice says.  
“N-No! This was a horrible idea!!” I yell.  
‘No. It wasn’t. You ruin everybody’s lives! No one wants you around ever! You annoy so many people!’ It yells back.  
“N-No! No! Shut up! Shut up!!” I yell falling to my knees. I cry harder as the voice continued to yell at me. After awhile the voice stopped and I stop crying. I dont move and stay on the floor.


	11. Where is he??

Virgil’s POV--

I was waiting on the couch with Logan waiting for Roman. Logan was pacing.  
“Lo… You gotta calm down… We’ll get him back…” I told him. He paused sighed and looked at me.  
“Even if we get him back… it’s not gonna be the same…” He said. I looked at him confused.  
“What do you mean?” I asked.  
“Patton… He… yelled… at me…” He said slowly looking down. My eyes widened.  
“He yelled… at you? Patton doesn’t raise his voice let alone yell” I say not believing the thought of Patton yelling.  
“But he did…” Logan said. Roman came into the room with his katana and a bag.  
“What’s inside the bag?” I asked.  
“Bandages, some water, first aid things… We don’t know how we are gonna find Patton… How they are treating him over there…” Roman shrugged. Logan sighed.  
“Guys. Ready?” Logan said. We nod. “Lets go get Patton…” He says sinking out, us following short after.

With the darks Remy's POV-

“Guys… what do we do now?” Tim asked  
“We should stay here and protect Patton…” I say.  
“From what?” Tim asked.  
“Not the lights…” Dee said. I nod.  
“Wait are they coming to get him?? Can they even come here??” Rio asked. I shrug.  
“Not sure…” I say.  
“But we do wanna find out…” Dee says. We all nod in agreement.  
“Yeah… wait wh-“ I hear a noise.  
“Shush!” I say covering his mouth.   
“Remy whats-“   
“Shut up!” I whisper. “Listen…” I say. We all stop talking and heard a few extra voices talking a few rooms away.  
“Are we here?” Someone says.  
“Yes now lower your voice… you’ll get us caught…” someone else says. I turn to Dee and Rio.  
“Dee go check on Patton. Don't let them get to him. Rio go grab anything we can use to defend ourselves in case one of them wants to fight” I say quietly. They nod and run off. I turn to Tim.  
“Tim go get Fear. We need everyone here…” he nods and run off to Fears room. I slowly walked over to the voices and looked inside. Virgil, Roman, and Logan are all here.  
“Where is Patton?” Roman asked.  
“I'm sure they have him hidden… they wouldn’t leave him alone…” Logan says. Virgil nods and looks around.  
“I hoped to never come back here…” virgil whispered with a frown. I rolled my eyes and went back to the living room. Rio, Tim, and Fear were back but Dee was gone which scared me but I knew they hadn’t gotten to him yet.   
“Rio what did you bring?” I asked.  
“I found some shields and some knives… along with Romans old sword that I stole a while ago…” he says.  
“Good those will come in handy…”   
“Where is Dee?” Tim asked.  
“Not sure… want me to go check on him?” I asked. Tim and Rio shake their heads.  
“I'm sure he’s fine…” Tim says. Rio nods.  
“Yeah… he was like… the closest to Patton… he wouldn't let him get hurt.” Fear says. I hear some footsteps coming out of the room I found the light sides in.  
“Everyone grab a weapon” I say grabbing a knife. Rio grabs a sword, Tim gets the shield and Fear got two knives.  
“Get ready…” I say as the lights entered the room.  
“Where is he!?” Logan yelled.


	12. The fight

“He's not going with you!” Tim yelled back. Roman put up his sword so I raised my knife.  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you Roman!” I say.  
“Well lucky you’re not me!” He says.  
“Roman! No fighting unless necessary!” Logan yelled. Roman rolled his eyes.  
“They aren't gonna give him back so let fight!” He argues.  
“Roman shut up!” Virgil says.  
“Oh lookie! It’s the little storm cloud!” Fear says.  
“Shut up fear...” Virgil says shrinking back a bit.  
“Or what? Huh? What are you gonna do?? Run away again? Just like last time!?” I yell.  
“Hey leave him alone!!” Roman yelled at me.  
I took one step “you want a fight so badly? Lets fight. Whoever wins we get Patton whoever Loses you guys can see him ever again!” I yell.  
“You aren't gonna win!” Logan growled at us.  
“Oh please… lets go!” We all run up to the lights as they run at us. I took Roman, Fear and Tim took Virgil, Rio took Logan.  
Roman sliced at my arm as I cut his leg. I hear someone tun into the room “STOP FIGHTING!!!” I hear Dee scream as loud as he can. I pause and kick roman to the ground before turning to him   
“What do you want Deceit???” I asked upset.  
“He's gone.” He says.  
“WHAT?!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN??” I yelled running to Deceits room. I open the door and look around. Patton is nowhere to be found.  
“Patt…? Babe come out…” I say frantically checking every spit he could be in.   
“Is he in someone else's room??” I run out and check each room. “Where is he???” I say giving up.  
“YOU LOST PATTON?!?” Logan yelled.  
“WE HAD HIM! HE WAS SLEEPING BUT HE'S NOT THERE NOW!” I yell back. Logan rolled his eyes.  
“So if he isn't here where-“ Roman was cut off by Dee gasping and sinking out. I follow him thinking I knew where he was going. We both popped up in front of Patton's room. It had a blue light around it. I look at Dee knowing what happened. I bang on the door “PATTON!!” Me and dee yell as we both pound on the door hoping Patton lets down his lock


	13. OPEN THE DOOR!

After about two hours of banging on the door-

Everyone else had joined us about an hour in. Me and dee had to explain what the light was. Everyone had given up knocking.  
“Why won't he open the door?!?” Logan yelled.  
“I-I… I don't know…” I admitted.  
“How can we get to him?” Tim asked.  
“We… We can’t…” Dee and I say at the same time. Everyone but Logan stared at us.  
“What do you mean we can’t?!” Roman yelled.  
“He put up a barrier Roman! Only he can take it down…” Logan told him for the fifth time already. Roman groaned.  
“Can he hear us??” Virgil asked. Dee shrugs.  
“Maybe… I don't think he did this by himself…” dee looked at me. My eyes widened.  
“You don't think…” I stop myself from saying his name as saying it will summon him and we do NOT want that… dee nods tears starting to form in his eyes.   
“No no no!!” I yell me and Dee turn back to the door and start pounding on it again   
“PATTON!! OPEN UP PLEASE!! WE DONT WANNA HURT YOU PLEASE!” Dee cried out. The others look at us. But we keep pounding. Soon I see the light going dimmer. My eyes widened and I grabbed the doorknob and slammed it open. Me and Dee and ran inside telling everyone else to wait even Tim, Fear, and Rio. We saw Patton in the corner asleep with tear streaks running down his face.We ran up to him.  
“Patton! Babe! Are you okay?? What happened?? Are you hurt??” I began loading him with questions. He groaned almost waking up but he stayed asleep. Dee slapped me.  
“Shut up! You'll wake him…” he whisper yelled at me. I sighed and nodded.  
“Right right… sorry…” me and dee sat down besides Patton and let him move to get comfortable. He rested his head on Dee’s lap and moved his legs so they were on my lap. Dee played with Patton's hair in hopes to calm him down for whatever he told him.


	14. We have to!!

Remy's POV--

After a few hours Patton gasped and bolted up screaming.  
“Patton?!? Are you okay??” Dee asked wide eyed. patton looked at us with tears in his eyes.  
“G-guys?? A-am I still D-dr-dreaming?” He asked. We shake our heads no and pull him into a hug.   
“Its okay Patt… we are right here shh… it’s okay…” we said as I rubbed his back and Dee ran his fingers threw Patton’s hair. Patton cried on us slowly calming down with our help. He yawned again.  
“Patt do you want to go back to sleep?” I asked. He shook his head violently.  
“N-no!! No!! Please!! I'll do anything just dont make me go back!!” Ge said again about to cry. He held him “shh it’s okay we are right here… you don't have to sleep… you are safe with us… he won't hurt you… anymore…” I said. Dee nodded.  
“Right… You are safe with us… we will protect you…” he said. A loud laugh came from nowhere in particular.  
“YoU tHinK yoU cAn StOp mE??” The voice said laughing staticky. Patton flinched at the voice and curled into us even tighter. Me and Dee recognized the voice.  
“LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU PRICK!” I yelled out.   
“YOU CAN MESS WITH US BUT STAY AWAY FROM HIM!” Dee yelled as well.  
“Oh HoW rIghT You aRe bOys… I aM goInG tO bReaK yOu usIng hIm!!” The staticky voice said.  
“No!!” Me and Dee yelled holsing Patton tightly. He clung to us.  
“I alReaDy hAve HiM undEr mY cOntRol!!” The voice yelled. Patton was then ripped from our grasp and the voice began telling Patton what to do and Patton cried and got shocked. You could see the electricity run through him.  
“PATTON DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!!” Dee cried out. The others tried to run in but I flicked my hand and slammed the door, locking it so they couldn't get in. Patton kept getting shocked.

Dees POV--

I couldn't take it anymore! He had to leave patton alone! I had to call out his name. I looked over to Remy with tears in my eyes. He gasped and shook his head.  
“Dee No!! This is what he wants! He wants us to cave in!! You have to be stronger than that!” He told me.  
“He’s hurting Patton Remy!! We have too! And if you won’t do it… Then I can deal with him myself…” I said. Remy grabbed me.  
‘You know he’s stronger than you! You’re not going at him alone!” He yelled.  
“oH PoOr LovErS!! alWaYs BicKEriNg!” The voice yell to use. “yOu kNow wHat muSt bE donE!” It said. I looked at Remy really wanting to just end this for Patton. Remy shook his head.  
“Dont Dee. You are NOT doing this.” He said strictly.  
“AND WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?? JUST SIT HERE AND LET HIM TOURTURE PATTON??” I asked. By now we both had tears in our eyes.  
“Fine… For patton…” He said turning to Patton. I turned too and looked at him nodding.  
“CORRUPT!!!” We both yelled in unison. Corruption popped up in front of us with an evil smirk.  
“wEll doNe yOu twO!!” He said smirking.


	15. Sorry about the delay!! A/N

Okay I wanna one, thank you guys for being patient with me! You all are awesome and I love you all!!! And second, I'm so sorry for the lack of chapters recently!! School just started up again and Im working on the next chapter now!! Ill try working on it whenever I can!! Thanks again guys!!


	16. Chapter 16

Deceits POV still——  
“Why are you hurting Patton?!” I yelled out.  
“BeCauSe I knEw iT wouLd BREAK YOU TWO!” He got out before he got tackled to the ground. “AgH!!” I looked over to remy he had his eyes wide on Corrupt.  
“Stay AWAY FROM PATTON!!” I heard Rio scream. I look over to Corrupt and Rio, Tim and Fear were and tackled on top of him.  
“Guys!! What are you doing??” The Remy yelled.  
“Saving you three!” Rio said punching Corrupt down to the floor. Tim got off and ran to Patton who had passed out on the floor from all the lightning bolts. He picked him up and almost fell. I was about to run after him when I felt a jolt of electricity run through my body. I fell to the floor in pain and screamed. I tried looking around and saw Remy crying as he glared at Corrupt.   
“LEAVE THEM BE! I'M THE ONE YOU WANT!! SO. TAKE. ME!!” Remy yelled. Corruption laughed and shocked Remy. Remy screamed and fell onto the floor. I didn't care about my pain anymore and ran over to Remy. We were both crying.  
“LooK aT tHe LitTle LOVERS!!” Then he doubled the electricity going through us. We held each other tightly. We could hear the other darks yelling at is. Corrupt just kept laughing in our ears. It hurt so bad we couldn't move. I was flung across the room away from Remy but I couldn't do anything to stop it. Neither of us could. Until…

Corruptions POV—-

We heard a familiar voice. That we hadn't heard till he left.  
“Let them be.” The voice yelled.  
“Oh LooK wHat tHe caT drAGged iN!!” I said rolling my eyes trying to hide the amount of fear I felt. I knew that if I felt too much fear then Fear could feel it. That what he was known for anyways.   
“Shut up. Let them go.” The voice said making sure not to say my name to give me more power… I sighed and did as he told me but flew the other two towards me. I kept them in the air but stopped the electricity. They weren't moving at all. Their heads hung down low. They looked almost lifeless.  
“I said let them GO!” The voice yelled getting upset. I didn't care.  
“YoU doNt owN me!! iM Not sCareD oF yoU!” I yelled.  
“I am stronger than you and can destroy you in a second! Don't test me!!” The voice yelled. I flinched back knowing what he said was true. I rolled my eyes, set Remy and Deceit down but not before shocking them one last time to make them pass out.  
“Stop- ugh…” The voice groaned as I left.


	17. To the beginning

Rios POV—

I had run after Tim to help him with Patton. He got the door open and set Patton down on the couch. Logan and Roman were next to us asking a billion questions per second.  
“Why didn't they let us in?? How did you get out? What happened? Is patton okay? Who was that voice in there? Rio, Tim what happened?? How did you get in??” They said quickly.  
“GUYS SHUT UP!” I yelled. They both stopped talking. “Okay. Patton… im not sure but I think he's gonna be okay… Its Remy and Dee Im worried about…” I said softly.  
“Forget them! Patton's hurt!!” Roman said looking over Patton worriedly.  
“Forget them??? No! We care about Patton more than you did! Because we care about each of us! Unlike you three lights, we don't hate any of us! I thought that everyone hated me but I still cared about all of them!” I yelled and Roman shut up again.  
“Do you even realize what you did to him?” Tim asked motioning to Patton.  
“We didn't do anything to him. He was fine till you guys showed up…” logam argued.  
“Fine??? He was fine?? Is that what you thought??? Here! Let me show you!” I grabbed all of their hands and moved them into a circle.  
Perks of being Reality, means I can show memories and the past to others. The world around us changed to the first day Dee invited Patton to the dark mind palace.  
Flashback—  
“Hey Patt…” Dee asked holding a crying Patton. “Wanna go to the dark palace? You can stay there for awhile… I promise everyone’s… nice… there…” Patton rubbed his eyes and nodded.  
“Sure… that sounds awesome Dee…”  
Roman rolled his eyes. “Wow this is fake… Patton wouldn’t just go with him.” He said.  
“Actually! Patton was closer to Deceit than anyone else! He was closer to Deceit than any of you!!” Tim tried not to yell. I kept playing the memory.  
They both sunk down and the room changed to the dark palace.  
“Okay stay here on the couch… let me let the others know you are here okay? We can grab some ice cream and some blankets when I get back okay?” Dee asked. Patton nodded.  
“Okay…” he said cuddling into the couch. Dee walked off and knocked first on Remy's door. Remy opened the door. He was slightly drunk from going out partying.  
“Patton is here so dont be dumb…” dee said. Remy giggled and fell onto Dees shoulder.  
“Okieeee I think that you have a crushhhh” he says in a singy song tone.  
“No I don't… shut up and go back to sleep…” Dee said walking off to my room. He opened the door without knocking.  
“Patton is in the living room so come say hi if you want. Dont be dumb.” He says.  
I flinch still not forgetting how I used to be treated.  
I nodded “okay…” I got up and walked out of the door. Dee went to everyone else's room. I had walked up to Patton who was laying down on the couch clearly cold.  
“Hey… Im… Reality…” I said. He looked up and smiled.  
“Im Patton! It's nice to meet you! Uh… have… Have you seen Dee? I wanna ask for a blanket…” he said softly, hoping I wouldn't hear but I did.  
“I can get you one… hold on…” I left and got the comfiest blanket we have. When I got back Dee was talking with Patton.  
“Here you go Patt…” I said handing him the blanket. “It's the best we got…” I said. Patton took the blanket immediately cuddling into the warmth.  
“Oh it’s-“ he yawned “it’s perfect for me…” he said slowly shutting his eyes.  
“Rest Patton… we will still be here once you wake up…” Dee said resting his hands on Patton's shoulders. Patton was about to but he bolted back up.  
“What time is it??” He asked us.  
“Like… ‘6:02pm…” I said looking at my phone.  
Patton stood up.  
“I have to go make dinner!!” Patton yelled.  
“Wait Patton its okay!” Dee said.  
“No! If I'm late then the lights will get really mad at me again… I’ll be back tomorrow!” He said sinking down quickly.  
An: I am so sorry!!! Ill try updating my stories later!! Thank you for being so patient with me!!


End file.
